Handlebars of known saddle-type vehicles, such as motorcycles, include those that are made from steel or aluminum tubing that is bent to match a specific shape corresponding to a desired operator ride position and handling characteristics. Although known handlebars of this type have been successfully used, they can be subject to certain disadvantages. For instance, creating a prototype to match a new specification, with respect to desired operator ride position and handling characteristics, can be expensive and time-consuming.
Known handlebars also include those that have a single axis of adjustability. For example, mount members of the handlebar assembly can be adjusted to achieve a desired handlebar rake. However, adjustment of rake can also result in a change of sweep and rise of the handlebars, which can be undesirable.